


Taking a bath

by dahtwitchi



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Art, Bathing/Washing, Chubby Bilbo Baggins, Comic, Hairy body, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Dwarven propriety says the Hobbit should bathe alone. Hobbits? Hobbits doesn't care one iota about naked bathing and misunderstand it all.





	Taking a bath

[](https://postimg.cc/image/8ssm1iyw5/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/egywsevit/)


End file.
